


Snow

by RaspberryEchinacea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryEchinacea/pseuds/RaspberryEchinacea
Summary: As snow arrives in your town, so does your lover.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first monster story. The monster is an ice demon. Inspired by a prompt from the Paperself app.

You opened the window and you saw that everything was white. Your mouth went agape in front of the landscape, it had never snowed like this before.  
The forecast said there would be some light snow overnight but as usual they were wrong so it looked like some divinity mistook your town for a cake and poured a huge amount of godly icing sugar on it.  
The cold air awoke you and you remembered them.  
“Could it be..?” you thought. You quickly wore your warmest clothes, drank your breakfast tea and rushed out of your house.  
You walked as fast as you could, trying not to slip. The people who were shovelling the main road looked at you with a puzzled expression on their faces probably wondering why, in a day like this, you were walking as fast as a shopaholic during black friday sales.  
You didn't care about them but you spotted your werewolf best friend winking at you.  
She knew.  
You felt your legs giving in and you were relieved when you finally saw the forest.  
“Please, please, please...” you muttered in your breath.  
You reached the clearing in the middle of the woods and you found a demon knelt on the border of the frozen lake.  
“You are back!” you beamed.  
The demon turned and stood up when they heard your voice; they were taller than the last time you met them and their horns got longer but they were the same demon you were in love with.  
You walked towards them and they reached out and touched oh so gently your cheek with a clawed hand as if you were as delicate as a butterfly, holding their breath as if you could disappear in any moment. Their black eyes wandering around your face and body.  
When the demon realized that yes, you were real, they hugged you and you happily nuzzled in their white fur, engulfed by their scent that made you think of far away lands covered in eternal ice.  
“I'm back!” purred the demon in a hoarse voice, hugging you tighter.


End file.
